I Bet My Life
by RoloPoloColoe
Summary: "He didn't get how he could love being around her and yet be completely infuriated by it at the same time because God he was crazy about this woman next to him, he loved her personality and her laugh and her voice and he was pretty sure that he was in love with her." - Oliver and Felicity One shots based off the Imagine Dragons Songs 'I Bet My Life.'
1. Lunch Missions and Secret Admissions

Lunch Missions and Secret Admissions.

"Shut up." Felicity muttered looking down at her stomach, her lunch break wasn't for another hour and she was already regretting skipping breakfast,

"Did you say something?" Oliver asked as he walked past her back into his office,

"No. Well yes but not to you." She said standing up and following him into his office, "Your meeting's been cancelled by the way, Mr. Gillingham has food poisoning so I rescheduled for you." She said swiping the calendar down on her tablet before resting it by her side,

"Thank you." He said unbuttoning his suit jacket and reclining in his chair before yawning,

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you yawn." Felicity said with a small smile as he closed his eyes and his lips quirked up a little,

"I don't get tired easily." He said casually, maybe even flirtatiously,

"I've noticed." Felicity said on reflex, "Not that you know I've _noticed_ noticed but because of the way we spend our nights- oh god." Felicity said before closing her mouth and a horrific silence broke over the two of them, she saw Oliver open his mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off by the loud noise her stomach made, "Oh dear god kill me now." She whispered as she hid her face in embarrassment,

"Was that really your stomach?" Oliver asked bemused with a smile on his face, "Because that did not sound human."

"Gee thanks Oliver, you sure know how to make me feel better." She replied sarcastically making him laugh,

"No," he said still laughing, "It's just that… you're so… normally it's your mouth making noise not your stomach I'm sorry." He said still laughing as much as he tried to conceal it,

"Yes well," Felicity said with a small smile, "I'm going to go ignore the animal like noises my stomach is making and go do some actual work."

"What are you implying Felicity?" He asked standing up, a bemused expression on his face,

"I just keep digging myself a grave today." She said holding her hands up in defeat, "You know what, I'm taking my lunch hour early."

"If you're going out could you possibly bring me back something?" he asked sincerely, "because otherwise I'm not going to make it out."

"You don't have another meeting until 2?" Felicity said checking his schedule,

"Yes but I have _actual work _that needs to be done." He said quoting her,

"Like what?!" Felicity exclaimed, "Because I have a very clear view and I know you're tricking me because you've been typing away at your fancy computer all morning."

"Please?" He asked with a smile,

"Nope." She said turning around, "No way. I'll see you in an hour." She shouted over her shoulder as she put her tablet down and picked up her bag. Oliver watched with a small grin on his face before slipping his suit jacket off and catching up with her,

"I'll just come with you then." He said seriously as he kept pace with her,

"What- wh- Where's your jacket?" She exclaimed as she stepped into the elevator with her Boss in tow,

"It's sunny outside, I don't really need it do I?" he said casually pressing the ground floor button leaving Felicity at a near loss for words,

"No, I suppose not." She said tucking her hair behind her ear, he saw the movement and casually commented,

"I like your hair like that by the way." He said as they descended down the floors, "Not that I don't like your hair when it's up because I like your hair all the time but-"

"I get it." She responded with a shy smile, amused at the fact he was the one babbling for once,

"Okay." He said exhaling. He didn't get it, he didn't get how he could love being around her and yet be completely infuriated by it at the same time because God he was crazy about this woman next to him, he loved her personality and her laugh and her voice and he was pretty sure that he was in love with her yet at the same time she had this incredible ability to make him flustered and nervous which rarely happened- if it had ever happened.

"So what do you want for lunch?" She asked as they walked out the office building into the June sunshine,

"I'm following you." He replied as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie a little,

"Oh my god why." Felicity whispered as she noticed what he was doing,

"Sorry what did you say?" Oliver asked, "I didn't hear."

"Oh that there's a really good sandwich shop a few blocks away." Felicity lied as she started walking away, "Come on." She said with a smile,

"Coming dear." Oliver said sarcastically running up to her, "So how was your night last night after you know Arrow business?" He asked casually as he tucked his hands into his pockets,

"Oh majorly exciting." She replied, "Did my laundry, caught up on Grey's Anatomy, went to bed at 12. It was amazing."

"That actually sounds quite nice." He said with a small smile,

"Yeah well I actually have a bed so-" She said raising her eyebrows at him,

"The floor is comfy enough for me thank you very much." He said with a smile,

"Of course it is." She replied before lowering her voice, "_I'm Oliver Queen, I'm so hard I refuse to let my best friend buy me a bed because I'm super tough and stuff." _

Then Oliver did something he hadn't done in a while, he laughed. He laughed loudly and his nose scrunched up and his shoulders shook and Felicity had never heard a sound more beautiful.

"Well it's the truth!" She complained laughing along with him,

"What that I'm tough or you're my best friend?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He could see her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and he nervously ran his thumbs over his fingers in his pockets where she couldn't see,

"Well that depends on you." She said carefully mimicking his nervous tick, something she had picked up,

"Well you are my best friend. You're one of my only friends." He said earnestly as he followed her into an airy coffee shop removing his hands from his pockets,

"Oh." She said smiling and pushing her glasses up onto her nose,

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I know we were joking around-" He started worried that he'd taken things too far, what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly and very quickly take his hand and squeeze it,

"I'm honoured." She said before releasing it and walking up to the counter where a young woman smiled warmly at her,

"Sup Smoaky." She said casually with a smile, "The usual?"

"Hit me." She said with a smile before turning to Oliver, "And one for him as well."

"And you are?" The woman asked turning to inspect him,

"He is Oliver, my _friend._" Felicity said putting emphasis on it making him smile,

"Like _Oliver _Oliver?" the lady asked quietly making Felicity blush,

"None of your business..." Felicity said pretending to inspect the menu whilst giving a discreet nod, making him smile,

"That will be 7.50 please." She told Felicity as Felicity rooted around in her bag for her purse, Oliver quickly dug into his trouser pocket and handed over a ten dollar note,

"You don't-" Felicity started but he raised her eyebrows at her and she quickly stopped protesting as the lady handed her a brown paper bag, "Bye Helen!"

"Bye Smoaky."

"So are we going back to the office then Smoaky?" Oliver asked striding along besides her, noticing how the skin on her arms were tanner and she had a smattering of freckles on her nose,

"Please never call me that again," she said giving him a look causing him to laugh, " And in a sense." She replied,

"You're so difficult sometimes." Oliver said shaking his head,

"I'm aware. I prefer the term challenging though." She replied quickly making him exhale to stop himself from smiling again because that's all he ever seemed to do around her, smile like a moron. Of course he didn't know that when he smiled like a moron Felicity had never seen something that she loved that much.

They carried on talking more casually between themselves than Oliver had since Tommy died as he followed her back into the building, he expected her to go to the front elevator but she walked straight passed it towards he service elevator,

"Felicity," he questioned, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." She replied ushering him into the tiny elevator,

"I hate surprises." He grumbled suddenly realizing the close proximity they were standing in,

"Yes because you hate fun things." She said with a solemn nod of her head,

He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of one so settled with exhaling. He looked down at her and studied her eyes as she adverted them over his shoulder. He saw how her eyes weren't just blue but tinged with green and golden specks, he noticed how her hair wasn't blonde it was more the colour of honey that shone like gold in the light, he noticed how she was so much smaller than him but could fill a hall with her voice and ideas and captivate anyone in there, he noticed that Felicity Smoak was one of the most beautiful things on planet earth to him and he was scared to admit that out loud.

"You're staring, why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" She asked worriedly holding her hand up,

"No." he said with a small smile, "I was just-" He started but got cut off when the doors opened and sun light suddenly flooded in.

"Come on." She said pulling him out of the elevator,

"Where are we?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the light,

"On top of your building." She said as the view came into place, "I like to think of this as my mountain top. If you can't find me it's because I'm here. It calms me down."

"How many people know about this?" He asked amazed as she led him over to an air conditioning vent that she sat on,

"No one actually. So you know, don't go Instagramming it." She said handing him a sandwich as he leant against the vent,

"Why did you bring me up here?" He asked carefully taking a bite,

"I thought that you could do with a mountain top of your own." She said taking a bite herself, "You need people looking out for Oliver Queen as well as the Arrow."

"Thank you." He said earnestly looking at her,

"No biggie." She replied with a shy smile, ducking her head to hide her blushing cheeks,

"No seriously," He said putting his sandwich down and putting his hand on her leg, "Thank you."

"Well you told me once if I ever needed to talk about my day I could talk to you and now I've sot of done the same for you." She said without managing to babble, "It's what friends do."

Oliver studied her and then looked out over the city and took a bite of his sandwich wondering how he would ever deserve to be with her, to be with a woman as wonderful as she was, because whether he was ready to admit it yet he was so madly in love with her he didn't know how he would ever breathe without her.


	2. Pillow Fights and Sunlight

Pillow Fights and Sunlight

Felicity used to be a heavy sleeper, in fact she used to be able to sleep through minor earthquakes. But now after being part of Team Arrow and knowing the goings on of the city she broke her old habits and could be woken by the drop of a pin.

Or someone accidentally stepping on a creaking floorboard down stairs that they didn't know existed.

She shot up immediately and grappled for the Aluminium baseball bat she kept under her bed and reached for her phone, ready to call for help just in case. She slipped her phone into her waistband and silently moved for the door and down the stairs. She took deep breaths like Digg had instructed her to do in situations like these and crept down the stairs until she saw a figure moving, she was about to charge forward when she recognised who it was.

"Oliver." She shouted loudly causing him jump and turn around as she flicked on the light, "What the _hell _areyou doing here?!" She continued loudly, "I was about to bash your head in with a baseball bat!" She said dropping it and picking up a cushion from her sofa and launching it at his head, "You scared the living crap out of me!"

"You're not wearing any Pyjama bottoms." He managed to get out looking at her as she stood there in a Tshirt and her underwear, ducking as the pillow narrowly missed his face, a face that showed his shock and embarrassment at being caught.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting company was I?!" She shouted back fuming, "And don't dodge the question!" She continued crossing her arms angrily,

"I was worried about you!" he replied loudly back, "You know after the whole kidnapping thing earlier!"

"Yes but I saved myself!" She shouted back exasperated as he removed his hood and mask, "And don't raise your voice at me sunshine! You're the one who's been creeping on me!"

"I wasn't creeping on you!" He replied outraged, "I was just simply checking up on you!"

"Oliver!" She sighed angrily, "You saw me three hours ago! Don't you ever sleep?!" She asked shaking her head,

"Well I don't have a bed." He got out as she rolled her eyes,

"What happened to '_Oh don't worry the floor's fine!_'" She mimicked,

"Well I got used to a bed again didn't I?" He replied with a small smirk earning him a direct hit in the face from another pillow,

"Argh. You're impossible." She said frustrated looking at him, "Stay here." She ordered pointing a finger at him, he nodded as she disappeared back upstairs, "Bloody Oliver Queen." She muttered under her breath, "Waking me up on the one day I don't have to be up early. '_I'm Oliver Queen, I never sleep because sleep is for the weak.'" _She continued to grumble, "Dumbass." She concluded as she marched into her linen closet and grabbed spare bedding before marching back downstairs where Oliver was awkwardly standing, looking like a boy who had been sent to the principal's office.

"Felicity-" He started but she cut him off by throwing the pillows off her sofa, most of them towards his face, she then proceeded to move the coffee table out of the way and pull her sofa out until it was a sofa bed, she threw some pillows and a duvet on it with such anger Oliver couldn't help but try not to smile because only Felicity could look this pissed off whilst doing something nice.

"Goodnight Oliver." She said sharply as she marched back upstairs.

Oliver heard her door close above him and continued to awkwardly stand in the middle off her living room until he heard her shout down to him,

"I swear to God Oliver, if I don't hear you get into bed within the next 30 seconds I will come down there and stab you with your own Arrows."

"Obviously not a morning person then." Oliver said to himself,

"I heard that!" She shouted back,

"Jesus Christ do you have the hearing of a Hawk?"

"Thin walls and a bad attitude currently aimed at you. Goodnight!" She shot back causing Oliver to smile.

He sighed debating what to do until eventually giving in to the comfy looking bed, considering he hadn't slept properly in 9 days he decided it was the only logical thing to do. He laid down his bow and arrows before stripping down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to go to sleep because quite honestly he was exhausted, he rolled over onto his side and caught sight of a framed picture of Felicity and a girl he hadn't seen before. He stared at it for a moment, taking in her face midlaugh, the way her hair was plaited down one side and she was wearing a top he hadn't seen before. He noticed that her nose scrunched up when she laughed and her eyes shone even more and he realised that that was the image he now would always want to go to sleep with, one of her being happy and care free, because he felt like it summed up the woman he was in love with best.

When he eventually woke up 6 hours later, 3 more hours than he usually slept most nights; he was awoken by the smell of Coffee and the sound of the radio. He groggily lifted his head and saw Felicity subtly dancing in the kitchen and mouthing along to the words of the song, the sunlight causing dust particles to dance alongside her, although who was giving off more light, her or the sun he couldn't tell. He let out a small laugh at the sight as she spun around and noticed him staring,

"Well good morning." She said putting a hand on her hip as she held a kitchen utensil of some sort in her hand, "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." He said politely standing up and stretching as she adverted her eyes, he heard her mutter something and caught the words 'Freaking Abs.' and 'So unfair.' He felt himself blush for some reason as he reached for his t-shirt and put it on, "I've noticed your sudden appearance of shorts." He said with a small smile as he walked into the kitchen,

"Well yes." She replied as she flipped what he now realised to be pancakes, "Because I was expecting company." She said pointedly raising her eyebrows as she subconsciously ran a hand over her Yoga shorts.

"About that-"

"About you breaking into my house and snooping around?" Felicity asked putting a pancake on a plate and shoving it rather aggressively in his direction, along with several topping choices, only she could make Pancakes in such a passive aggressive way.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I truly am I just… it scares me when stuff happens to you like last night. It's mainly for my own peace of mind. I'm not trying to creep on you as you so kindly put it last night."

"Do you check in on Digg like that as well?" Felicity asked pouring more batter into her pan,

"Well No." He said pursing his lips,

"Oliver," She said turning around to face him and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm not some precious dandelion who'll get shattered if something bad happens. I survived 24 years before I met you, I can deal."

"I know you can." Oliver said breaking eye contact and suddenly finding the topping options very interesting, "I can't."

He heard her breath catch slightly because in his own special way Oliver had just admitted something to her he hadn't even admitted out loud yet, and he knew she understood.

"Well," She said very quietly, "Now you know how I feel every time you put on that Hood huh?" She said quietly flipping her Pancake, "I mean as much fun as it is stitching up your perfectly formed physique it still scares me." She says putting her own Pancake on a plate and turning around to sit down,

"I didn't realise that."

"Yeah well I'm not the best with you know actual feeling feelings." She starts, "I mean every time I tell someone something important they run away and not that you know you would run away but I just… it's more I know I shouldn't worry about you but I do and I don't want to lose you, you know? Because sure I was mad about you sneaking around and keeping me safe and what not but I would be way more angry at you if you were to die or something. So you know, please don't." She finished with a big intake of air,

"I'll try my hardest from now on" He replied with a smile,

"That would be much appreciated." She says taking the Nutella from his grip, "So why don't you like sleeping at Foundry anymore? You know apart from the whole bed issue." She asked taking a sip of her coffee,

He paused, debating how much to tell her, "It's lonely. I mean I know I would ultimately live alone no matter where I go but when you leave it gets too… quiet. Too alone. When you leave it gets darker." He finishes, blushing slightly at what he just admitted.

Felicity felt her heart speed up a little at what he had just admitted to her, in a weird way she felt happy to know that she had a similar effect on him as he had on her but on the other hand she felt saddened that she had caused him such pain. She got up without saying anything and rummaged through her drawers until she found what she was looking for. She walked back over and placed it on the table before sliding it over to him, "This is my spare key, it is now your key. If you ever, and I mean _ever _need to get out of the foundry you come here okay?" She asks, although he can tell by her voice she isn't really asking, more demanding and he can't thank her enough because she's going out of her way but he loves her for it.

"Thank you." He says with a smile because he knows arguing with her about this is futile,

"Yeah well next time please just use the front door." She says with an airy laugh before sitting back down and finishing her food.

Of course she demands that he stays there for the next night, and of course she makes him Pancakes and Coffee each morning he stays there and he thinks, no he hopes, that at some point he gets used to this. He hopes he'll get used to seeing her every morning and realising how beautiful a different part of her is, he hopes he'll get used to it because it means that it'll have become part of his daily routine. He hopes that he'll get used to waking up to Felicity Smoak's voice, her smile, her house, because being around her still amazed him; and he knew deep down that she'd never stop amazing him as long as she lived.


	3. Sleepy Heads and Shared Beds

Sleepy Heads and Shared Beds

"Felicity," Oliver said gently with a small smile walking over to her sleeping form, collapsed in front of the computers, "Felicity wake up." He said lightly shaking her shoulder,

"Mmm." She moaned looking up bleary eyed, her glasses skewed, "I'm sorry." She said, her cheeks blushing as realisation dawned on her face, "I didn't mean to it's just as you know Mr CEO Work is very busy and-"

"Go home." He said gently offering her his hand, smiling at how she wouldn't let his new position go, she was proud of him for getting his company back, she was proud of him for making the time and effort to actually run the company this time, she was proud of him. Period. "I'll meet you there later."

"No, I'm fine honestly." She said stifling another yawn,

"It's just a patrol, I'll be back in an hour." He said as he pulled on her coat, picked up her coat for her,

"Yeah but I want to make sure that you're safe." She yawned again,

"I'll be fine, besides Digg and Roy are still here." He said squeezing her arm lightly as she yawned again, "Come on." He said with a small laugh as he helped her with her coat,

"I'll walk you out. Make sure you get a taxi." Digg said with a laugh at her stubbornness, Oliver shot him a grateful look, considering he was still in his Arrow suit it wouldn't have been the best idea for him to go hail her a cab,

"Thank you." She said sleepily, "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked again looking at Oliver,

"Go home Felicity." He replied with a smile as he kissed her cheek lightly, "See you there soon."

"Okay." She finally gave in as another wave of exhaustion swept over her body.

Normally she would've been fine except for the last week she had stayed late at both work and the Foundry to install a new software system before having to fly across the country twice for several science conferences, ultimately the combination of jet lag and sleep deprivation been taking their toll on her and everyone could see it except her of course.

"So you two are going well huh?" Diggle asked her as they walked up the steps to the exit,

"I believe we are." Felicity said smiling and playing with the necklace he had given her for a late birthday present a few weeks ago, it was a simple silver chain with a small arrow connecting the chain, it had made them both laugh.

"How long has it been now then?" He asked, glad that they had finally sorted it out because they were both happy, happy like he'd never seen either of them and it made work better, it made them better, and he was glad that they had found each other. He was even gladder though that they kept their PDA to a minimum.

"3 months and 10 days." Felicity said immediately, "Not that I'm counting or anything." She added hastily causing him to laugh a little, "But I'm happy and when I'm happy I count things."

"I'm aware of that." Diggle said with a smile as he opened the door for her into the cold night air,

"You know you don't actually need to wait with me." Felicity said as they walked towards the road, "Loads of cabs come up and down here picking up people from the club, I'll be fine."

"I know you will but if I don't wait with you and Oliver finds out then I won't be." Diggle said causing her to laugh, "You're laughing but you know I'm right."

"Fair enough." Felicity said as they stopped at the road and she hailed a cab with ease, "Thanks for walking me out."

"No problem, have a good night." He said turning away,

"Digg," She called put causing him to stop,

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." He said with a warm smile, "Get home safe."

"Thank you." She said before slipping into the cab.

When she got home she immediately went upstairs and got changed out of her dress into one of Oliver's old t-shirts and her Pyjama bottoms before removing her glasses and taking her make up off. She took down her hair. She was exhausted, she had finally admitted she was exhausted but as she looked at her empty bed she suddenly didn't want to get in it. She knew she was being ridiculous because he was going to be home in an hour or so and she had a life before they ever became a thing but now being in her bed by herself felt peculiar.

In the 3 months and 10 days that they had been together, whenever she had gotten home he was already here or literally right behind her but not tonight and she suddenly felt empty herself. She grabbed her woollen cardigan and wrapped it around herself before heading back downstairs and making herself a cup of tea. She fought of the exhaustion and slowly made her way over to her sofa before flicking on the TV and watching old reruns of Scrubs in the low light. She felt her eyes getting heavier by the second and she knew deep down she was being ridiculous. She knew that she should just go to bed but she didn't want to because she wanted to makes sure that he was safe. She wanted to make sure that he was okay when he came in through her front door because she loved him and she didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if something happened to him and she was asleep.

Just when she thought that she couldn't physically stay awake anymore, just when she thought that her eyes really were in fact made of lead she heard his keys in the lock and the door opened letting in a rush of cold air,

"Hey," he said gently, confusion evident in his voice as he closed the door and pocketed his keys, "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you of course." She replied with a sleepy smile as he came over and kissed her lightly,

"I thought we sent you home because you were exhausted?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her,

"Yeah but I wanted to wait up for you." She yawned as he took her hand and lightly tugged her up as he flicked off the TV.

"I don't deserve you." He murmured into her hair as he kissed her head,

"Nobody deserves me." She mumbled into his chest making him laugh, as she wrapped an arm around his back, her fingers bunching in the material,

"And here I was trying to be all romantic and sweet." He said lightly as she looked up at him,

"You tried." She said kissing his jaw quickly, "But now that you're home please can we go to bed because I'm exhausted." She asked tugging him upstairs,

"Oh so you're finally admitting it now?" He asked with a smile as she led them into her room,

"I'm too exhausted to keep up the charade anymore." She said as she collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers as she shimmied out of her cardigan,

"You're adorable." He said with a laugh as he stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt before flipping off their light, "Come on sleepy head." He said with a laugh as he tried to pull the covers back with her still on top, "We need team work for this one."

"Nu-uh." She mumbled into her pillow, "You can do push ups with me sitting on your back, work it out yourself."

He laughed again as he tried again, "Please?" he begged as she groaned and sat up before pulling the covers back and allowing him to get under them with her in pursuit, "Thank you." He said as she rolled onto her side and he moved closer to her, casually wrapping one arm around her waist as she sleepily played with his larger hand, running had fingertips lightly over his knuckles.

"Thanks for coming back alive." She whispered sleepily into the dark,

"Thanks for waiting up for me." He replied kissing her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her slightly tighter as he buried his face into her neck.

And Felicity realised as she was falling asleep why she didn't like sleeping in this bed without Oliver. She realised that Oliver was her home. She realised that she felt like a part of her had been missing since her dad left, she felt incomplete and slightly unlovable but then Oliver had come into her life and of course their relationship had been hard at the very start but nothing worth having ever comes easy and he had fixed her. He had made her feel whole again and she felt like she was complete when she was with him as cliché as that sounded to others. But sometimes you need cliché in your life, sometimes cliché is what you're looking for.

"Love you." She whispered into the darkness,

"Love you too." He said with a smile, and those three little words still felt magical to hear because she finally felt complete.


	4. Broken Hearts and Apple Tarts

Broken Hearts and Apple Tarts

"Oh my God!" Diggle exclaimed loudly causing the pair to jump apart and Felicity to bump into him at the bottom of the Foundry stairs,

"What?" Felicity asked confused as she looked up from her tablet, "Oh." She said reddening and adverting her gaze,

"Sorry." Oliver said quickly as Sara scrambled for her shirt, as did Oliver, "it just sort of happened."

"Really?" Diggle asked raising an eyebrow, "And in the Foundry, come on!" He complained as he walked past them Felicity in pursuit,

"It was-" Sara started but Diggle held up his hands,

"The less I know the better." He said as Felicity walked past Oliver who was trying to catch her attention, her head held down, hugging her tablet to her chest,

"I think that's for the best." Oliver said tearing his gaze away from Felicity who had just sat down in her chair and turned away from them as she furiously typed away at God knows what on her computers,

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Sara asked, looking around,

"There's a local drug cartel heading through at 11pm." Felicity finally said, "The Police have been tracking them for months but it wouldn't hurt to have you guys there in case things go wrong right?" She asked spinning around and purposefully avoiding Oliver's gaze,

"Yeah I think my Dad mentioned something about that, we good to go help Ollie?" Sara asked looking up at Oliver,

"You got their route sorted?" Oliver asked Felicity,

"Of course." She said sharply, causing Digg to raise his eyebrows at her, "I mean yes." She said softer, "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Sara asked walking closer to her,

"Yeah I'm fine, crappy day that's all." She said spinning around away from them, getting the route up on the screen,

"You wanna talk about it?" Oliver asked, trying to live up to his promise he made nearly a year ago,

"Not particularly. I'm just tired and over reacting ignore me." She said politely.

Oliver tried not to feel hurt, but previously whenever she'd had a bad day she would rant about her problems to him and give him a glimpse into her mind, but not today. Today she was different and he had a horrible feeling he knew why.

A horrible silence settled over them before Diggle finally spoke up, "You guys should probably go suit up." He got out not taking his eyes of Felicity.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Oliver said shooting Diggle a look of worry about Felicity.

Once they had left the silence was back, a peculiar thing with Felicity around,

"You should go with them." She said quietly spinning around to face him,

"I doubt they'll need me." He said in a gentle tone,

"Yeah but what if they do? These guys are bad news. Plus if you intercept them on 7th and Lexington you'll get to them before the Police, back up wouldn't hurt." She said spinning back around and typing into some programme he didn't recognise, "They'll get there in an hour, it will take you guys half an hour to get there and set up."

"Why are you telling me this now not with the others?" Diggle asked crossing his arms,

"I don't know." Felicity said with a shrug, not turning around,

"So what's really going on?" He asked standing up and walking towards her, "I mean what's caused the crappy day?"

"_Because of the__life__that I__lead_,_ I just think it's better to not be with someone I could really care about" _She whispered quietly, "Well that was bull shit he just doesn't want to be with me." She continued quietly, burying her face in her hands, "God I'm so embarrassed." She mumbled, refusing to cry over Oliver Queen, "I knew it was never going to work, I knew he was trouble and yet here I was thinking hey Oliver Queen's paying attention to me and he's not actually a Playboy because you know he looks at me and squeezes my shoulder so therefore he must like me." She continued finally turning and looking up at Diggle, "I'm humiliated and angry with myself. I fooled myself-" She started before she heard the others come back into the room and she immediately ceased talking,

She felt Diggle squeeze her shoulder before reiterating to the others what Felicity had previously said about the route.

"I've got a live view of the route." She said gesturing to the traffic cams and maps scattering her screen, "I'll let you know if anything changes but they should be at 7th and Lexington at 10.48." Felicity said turning back around, "You should probably go now though."

"We'll be back soon." Diggle said as him and Sara walked out, Oliver hovering behind,

"Felicity, are you sure-" Oliver started,

"They'll be waiting for you." She said sharply, aware of her immaturity but not caring because God she was hurt, why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Why couldn't anyone just tell her the truth?

"I think-" He tried again,

"Oliver go." She said louder, aware of her voice wavering as she typed nonsense into the screen to make it look like she was busy because she refused to cry over him, she refused to cry in _front_ of him especially. She eventually heard his footsteps receding as she took off her glasses. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to take deep breaths to calm the sadness and rage she was feeling.

"You've dealt with worse." She told herself, "Man up and cry later."

2 hours later when they eventually returned from a gruelling battle, more beat up than they would like, Felicity felt no better.

She thought it was especially unfair that she had to patch up Oliver's chiselled torso.

"Done." She told him immediately walking away and picking up her coat, "I'm out of here."

"Felicity-" Oliver said standing up and limping towards her,

"Goodnight." She said walking past him and not even bothering to turn around.

Oliver sighed as she walked up the stairs,

"Is she okay?" Sara asked, genuinely concerned,

"Some asshole broke her heart." Diggle replied, briefly looking at Oliver before picking up his own jacket, "I should head out too, see you tomorrow." He said to Sara before leaving the Foundry.

"You should get going too." Oliver said turning to face Sara, trying to push away the feelings of guilt, "It's late."

"You sure you're going to be okay Ollie?" She asked looking at him as he lowered his self onto a chair,

"Yeah I've dealt with worse." He got out with a small smile as she came over and kissed his cheek,

"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile before walking out and leaving him alone with his thoughts, something he wasn't particularly a fan of.

_Some asshole broke her heart. _

He stood up and swept everything off the table.

He was devastated. He was angry at himself, he felt ashamed, he felt guilty, and he felt like an asshole. No, he was an asshole.

He looked at the objects now scattering the floor and immediately bent down to pick them up, regardless of his busted knee, because he knew that she would get here before him tomorrow and he knew that she would insist on picking everything up and it would make him feel worse.

And he couldn't believe that he was being so egotistical that at this point in time he was thinking about his self.

Felicity barely made it through the door before breaking down on her sofa. She felt pathetic, she felt embarrassed and humiliated at the idea that someone like Oliver Queen would ever fall for a girl who belongs in the IT department.

She stumbled to her sofa before sinking down into it and putting her head in her hands and just sobbed for a good 15 minutes before even removing her coat and high heels. She then continued to sob for another 15 minutes when she remembered that it wasn't that he didn't want to be with someone who he really cared about- it was simply the fact he didn't want to be with _her_.

She was eventually interrupted by her doorbell ringing, she sniffed pathetically and wiped her eyes before walking towards her door,

"Who is it?" She called out, looking at the late hour,

"Diggle."

"Hang on." She said undoing the chain and unlocking the door, "What are you doing here?" She asked confused,

"A selection of Puddings?" He asked holding up the bag in one hand, "or something stronger?" He asked holding up a bottle of Wine in the other.

"The alcohol first." She said with a small smile taking it from his grip, "Always the alcohol." She continued causing him to laugh as she moved aside to let him in,

"I was afraid you'd be in bed." He said slipping his jacket off,

"Oh no." She said wiping her cheeks again, "It's only 1 am, I'm not going to be tired until at least 4."

"You on Arrow time too?" He asked as she sat down on her sofa, crossing her legs and putting the food on the coffee table in front of her, he followed in pursuit,

"For nearly 2 years now." She said suddenly remembering cutlery and glasses as she stood up, "Also the length of time I haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in."

"Oh that's closer to 7 for me." Digg said as she came back,

"Army?" She asked moving her hair out of her eyes,

"Mhm. Also you know, other things." He said clearly referring to his brother, a subject Felicity knew not to press,

"Other things are the worst." She said quietly,

"Oh definitely." He said picking up his food, "Don't worry I went to the nut free place." He said referring to the food,

"You're the best." She said with smile as she flicked on the TV, some old comedy film on,

"I know. I once won a medal for it when I was 8." He said making her laugh,

"So it's always been a personality trait of yours huh?" She asked,

"Oh most definitely." He responded solemnly, "I just, you know, never get the chance to shine."

"Shut up." She said with a laugh shoving his shoulder as a comfortable silence settled over them,

"You going to be okay tomorrow?" He asked as she stole some of his food,

"Yeah," She said quietly, slumping a little, "I'm totally aware of how pathetic I'm being don't worry, and it helps that it's a Friday so I can sleep in tomorrow and it's probably just exhaustion and-"

"You know you're allowed to be angry right?" He asked her, "I am."

"You shouldn't be." Felicity said with a sigh, "it's my own ridiculous drama or crush or whatever which I need to get over so I wouldn't go ruining your friendship with him like I probably have after the way I acted tonight because I acted like the most jealous bitch." She said, "And I'm… I mean I'm embarrassed that I even thought for a second that Oliver Queen would like me-"

"Felicity, I want you to listen to me right now, I know you mentioned you don't have that many girl-friends so hear me out if I'm crap at this okay? " Diggle said cutting her off, "You're amazing. You're truly amazing and you're gorgeous and just because Oliver's too blind to see it doesn't mean everyone else is." He said sincerely making her blush, "And he does. I think he does like you but its Oliver, he gets scared of things like this." He said as a pause settled over them, "Was that good?"

"It was great. Thank you Digg." She said smiling as she leant over and hugged him, "Thank you for doing all this."

"You'd do the same for me." He said smiling down at her, "We're family now."

"You really are the best." She confirmed settling back down into her sofa,

"I'm definitely aware of this fact." He said smugly taking some of her Apple Tart causing her to laugh.

Oliver decided that sitting here feeling guilty wasn't doing any one any good and he didn't want Felicity to be mad at him, and he didn't want her to hate him the way he was currently hating himself for being an asshole. He changed out of his Arrow gear and was determined to talk to her. To explain that what he said still applied because he knew Sara wouldn't be sticking around, he knew that Sara would allow him to hide from his issues because she had similar ones.

He knew that Sara wouldn't make him want to change into a better man like she did.

He drove to her house and parked a little down the street as not to wake her up in case she was actually asleep and as he walked down the road, the mist clinging to his hair he debated what he was going to say, he was so caught up in his thoughts he almost walked past her house. As he paused to cross the road he looked up and saw through a glimpse of her curtain a sight that hurt more than he could fathom;

He saw her laughing. He saw her laughing with Diggle.

Of course he wasn't mad at either of them. He could never be truly mad.

But another feeling crept up on him: Jealousy.

He should be the one making her smile, he should be the one she was stealing food from, and he should be the one she was talking to after a crappy day; something he was currently the cause of.

He wanted to be that person.

But instead he was too scared of change, he was too scared of what it might do to him. He was too afraid of losing her forever. He was too afraid of allowing himself to be Oliver Queen.

So all thoughts and words vanished from his mind as he stopped in the road, trying to work out what to do as the mist overcame him, clouding him as he watched on.

And for what wouldn't be the first time, he walked away from Felicity Smoak because it was easier than having to face the fact that he had let her go, it was easier than having to admit he was wrong.

Walking away from her was easier than having to deal with the crushing feeling in his chest and the lump in his throat and the way his hands were balled up because he knew that he had bought this feeling upon himself and it hurt more than any battle scar and he remembered why he was with Sara. He remembered that Sara was equally damaged and knew not to expect much whereas Felicity was deserving of so much more; so much more than he could ever be.

So he walked away because that's what Oliver did best when it came to matters of the heart. Because scars on his heart were the one thing he knew he wasn't capable of healing from and Felicity Smoak was the only woman capable of making them.


	5. Mistletoe Kisses and Christmas Wishes

Mistletoe Kisses and Christmas Wishes

_Help Me._

Felicity glanced over the text from Oliver, assuming it was some generic Happy Christmas! But her eyes widened in horror, she quickly scrambled for her phone and rang him,

"Oliver, where are you?" She asked hurriedly, "What's going on?"

"I'm stuck at home surrounded by Girls." He grumbled down the phone causing Felicity to release a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding,

"Oh my god. Considering the circumstances in which we spend our nights you cannot say that." She said with a shaky laugh, "And what do you mean surrounded by girls? I thought you were with your family?"

"I am." He said managing to sneak out of the dining room, and lowering his voice, "But it's my Mom's sisters and their daughters. All the men are on some Golf thing." He continued hearing her laugh,

"And what they didn't invite you?" Felicity asked trying to suppress her laughter and failing miserably,

"Apparently not." He grumbled again causing her to laugh, "They've been here for two days already and I can't deal with it. They're too… smiley."

"Smiley?" She asked sceptically sinking back down into her bed even though it was near mid-day, "That's what's bothering you?"

"They're very… I don't know invasive. They keep asking me about girlfriends and discussing my fashion choices and I think they're going to force me to watch some film called the Holiday or something after lunch and I needed some form of normalcy."

"Why don't you just leave? I know family's important to you and everything but you sound even grumpier than normal." She said causing him to exhale,

"I can't. I haven't had lunch yet, plus you know, nowhere to go considering Diggle isn't around."

"Come to mine." She said impulsively, "I mean you don't have to but it's an option and I know-"

"You're amazing." He said without thinking causing her to blush, "can I come after lunch?"

"Of course. I mean you're going to have to watch Love, Actually with me because I'm not giving that up for anyone but come on over pal." She added to the end causing her to mentally kick herself,

"I can deal with that." He said with a laugh when he heard a cough behind him,

"Who are you talking to?" Thea asked narrowing her eyes at him, "Mom's looking for you?"

"I gotta go." He said down the phone, "See you later." He shoved his phone into his pocket, "Nobody." He said casually walking past her, "Where's Mom?"

"Kitchen." Thea said keeping pace with him, "Was it Laurel?"

"What no?" he said widening his eyes, "That ship had sailed."

"Yes but you have your Lover Boy face on…" Thea said narrowing her eyes some more, "Do you have a secret girl friend?"

"No." He insisted with a small laugh, "It was just a friend."

"A close friend? A best friend?" She asked keeping pace,

"Thea- I'm nearly 28 don't you think I'm a little Old to have a best friend?" He said with a laugh,

"Was it Mr. Diggle?" She asked clutching onto him, "Oh My God are you secretly in Love with Mr Diggle?"

"Yes." He said solemnly, "I can no longer supress my feelings."

"I know you're joking but I want to know who was on the other end of that phone because whoever it is they're good for you. You just cracked a joke." Thea said stopping,

"I told you it was a friend." He said over his shoulder, unable to hide the smile any mention of Felicity bought to his face.

Meanwhile Felicity managed to finally leave her bed after watching old Doctor Who Christmas episodes on her laptop, she meandered downstairs where she phoned her Mom who was currently spending Christmas in the Bahamas somewhere with her girlfriends. Christmas had always been a peculiar holiday for Felicity and her Mom- with her Dad being Jewish and her Mum being Christian they had often combined the Holidays when she was younger to create Chrismakkah- a peculiar hybrid of the two. And after her Dad left, Felicity focused more on the Jewish aspect because she wanted to hold on to what was left which allowed her Mom to fly to tropical destinations with her friends on Christmas. But Felicity often identified herself as Jew-_ish. _And as much as she missed her Mom at Christmas Felicity was okay with her jetting off somewhere nice as it allowed her to chill out and not have to worry about work and allowed her to have a very relaxed day of lying in bed until early afternoon before eating her weight in Chocolate and Christmas cookies before watching Christmas specials of her favourite show.

She enjoyed it far more than she cared to let on.

Oliver however was not a fan of Christmas, he was not a fan of forced socialising, he was not a fan of extremely personal questions, and he was not a fan of the mandatory family portrait.

"Oliver Honey," His aunt instructed, "Stand up straighter please, you're the only male hence you're in the middle- try and look important."

"Yeah Ollie." Thea whispered to him mockingly, "Try and look important."

He gave her the look,

"Okay!" His aunt continued, her southern drawl thick, "3-2-1!" She shouted as she ran into the picture just in time for the flash.

"I still think we should've taken it before we had lunch, I feel so large." He heard his Mom complain,

"You look beautiful." He told her kissing her cheek,

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him,

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "Can a man no longer compliment his Mother?"

"You want to leave don't you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him,

"Maybe." He said as the family around them dispersed, someone shouting that the Film was about to begin,

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." She said with a laugh as she kissed his cheek, "You'll be back later?"

"Most definitely." He said grabbing his keys,

"Ollie don't leave me here." Thea begged as he walked past her,

"No can do little Sis." He said with a smirk, "I'm going to see Diggle. Declare my love for him and all that."

"You suck." She grumbled as one of their cousins dragged Thea away,

"Merry Christmas Speedy!"

Felicity, in a peculiar way which made her sound slightly pathetic, was excited about spending Christmas with another human being for the first time in a few years.

Oliver, in a way that he didn't understand, was excited about spending Christmas with someone he loved, someone who wouldn't ask invasive questions.

They were both also excited to give the other their chosen gifts.

He practically waltzed up her stairs before ringing the doorbell, shocked about how cheerful he was, he was even more shocked about what she was wearing. For some reason he was under the impression she lived in high heels and pretty dresses. So when she opened the door in an oversized navy Christmas jumper and her fading jeans with a hole on one knee he honestly wasn't expecting it.

"You're not wearing a dress." He said without thinking,

"Seriously? That's your first remark?" She asked with a laugh ushering him in and out of the cold,

"You look lovely don't get me wrong." He added hastily, "It's just… I expected a dress for some reason? I guess it must just be all the women in my house." He muttered at the end causing her to laugh as he took his coat off,

"How many are there exactly?" She asked as he put down the bag he was carrying on her Coffee table,

"15. 17 if you include Thea and my Mother." He said seeing her eyes widen in surprise, "I don't actually know half of them if I'm being honest. And 4 of them are babies."

"Still, that's a big family."

"Not even counting the males." He said as he rummaged through the plastic bag, "I bought gifts in the form of Alcohol, left overs, and-" he said bringing out a small box, "Your present."

"You're a very good guest." She said taking the bag, "I also have your present. Bear with." She said taking the bag into the kitchen and rearranging everything onto plates before grabbing his gift,

"I thought you were Jewish?" He asked suddenly noticing the Christmas tree and other decorations,

"I'm Jew-_ish._" She said causing him to laugh, "When I was younger we combined the Holidays. So Christmas tree," She said gesturing to one corner, "Menorah." She said gesturing to her windowsill, "Advent Calendar, Driedel."

"I'm getting it now." Oliver said with a laugh as she sat down next to him and handed him food,

"I'm definitely more of a Hanukkah Gal don't get me wrong. But Christmas is nice too." She said with a smile tucking her hair behind her ear,

"So do you want your present now?" he asked over the gentle Christmas Music,

"Yes please." She said with a smile balancing her food on her lap, "Gimme." She said holding out her hand, he laughed and placed the Jewellery box in her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise when she opened it, "It's beautiful." She whispered staring down at the Bracelet, it was a fine silver chain joined together with a tiny Arrow pendent,

"Is it okay? Because they had a similar necklace-" He started but she cut him off,

"It's beautiful." She said getting it out of the box and putting it on her wrist, "very clever." She said removing her food from her lap and leaning forward to hug him, "Thank you." She whispered, "Now yours. It's nowhere near as good as this bracelet but-"

"I'm sure it's great." He said with a smile as he unwrapped the slim package, he grinned when he saw what it was, "Who took this?" He asked with a laugh looking down at the photo,

"I set up a camera a couple of weeks ago-" She said motioning for him to give her the frame, "But I actually designed this so-" She said flicking a switch, suddenly the Picture began to move, a silent film of him, Diggle, and Felicity sitting in the Foundry, slowly laughing at something Felicity said, Oliver standing behind her and Diggle off to the side, it lasted a few seconds before seamlessly looping back to the beginning,

"This is amazing." He whispered, "How did-"

"It's a digital photo frame I designed, no biggie." She said with a shrug, "I figured since you were a billionaire and had most things that a sentimental gift could do no harm."

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever given me." He said in awe,

"Like I said, no big deal."

"It must have cost-" he started but she cut him off,

"Being your Executive Assistant pays very nicely." She said patting his arm, "plus I gave Digg. Socks so that balances it out." She said causing them both to laugh.

"You're brilliant." He said as she leant forward and grabbed her plate of food.

"You tell me frequently."

1 film and 2 Specials later a very full Felicity was lying down, her legs splayed over Oliver who was absent minded-ly rubbing her feet. The TV still on in the background as she laughed at something he had said,

"Thank you by the way." He said looking over at her in the dim light, the fire keeping them both suitably warm, "For allowing me to escape."

"No problem." She replied stretching, "When do you have to go back?" She asked yawning, she saw him check his phone as his face fell,

"Now." He sighed causing her to groan,

"But you were so comfortable." She moaned as she stood up, Oliver following her lead,

"Trust me. Hanging out here with you was the best Christmas I've had in a long time." He replied sincerely as he pulled his coat on,

"I know." She said, "not in a cocky way but because I feel the same." She got out,

"And it wouldn't be you if you didn't babble. Perfect day." He added quietly at the end as she opened the door for him,

"Thanks for the gift." She said running her fingers over the present, both oblivious to the Mistletoe growing in the tree above them.

"Thanks for mine too." He said as he stepped out, "And Felicity," He said turning back, "Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah." He said leaning in and kissing her cheek, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth.

"You too." She said quietly biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling like a lunatic. "Bye Oliver."

"Bye Felicity." He said with a smile as he walked down the stairs.

She closed the door and subconsciously held her hand up to her cheek, "Best Christmas Ever." She whispered.


End file.
